


Luna Lovegood, Adventurer (Pansy Parkinson, Girlfriend)

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Rain, Genderfluid Character, Other, genderfluid Luna Lovegood, skinnydipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Luna always forgets to check the weather before expeditions, but they always make it up to Pansy.





	Luna Lovegood, Adventurer (Pansy Parkinson, Girlfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> For May rarepair bingo: genderfluid, knee socks, caught on the beach in the rain and loving it, skinnydipping, hair pulling.
> 
> I wanted to write genderfluid/nonbinary Luna because genderfluidity =/= androgyny. Luna can present in a ""feminine"" manner and still be nonbinary.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The problem with Luna’s last minute expeditions is that they never remember to check the weather, and they never tell Pansy where they are going.

Pansy is not dressed for the beach. She’s wearing trousers with too many pockets and boots, based on last week’s escapade, which had required hiking, for which Pansy had been wearing sandals.

Luna, who of course did know where they were going, isn’t dressed much better. They’re wearing a floral sundress and lacy white kneesocks. One of the socks slips down their knee as they walk across the sand, revealing smooth soft skin, and Pansy whimpers.

“I’m burning up here, Lu,” she says, pulling her t-shirt away from her sticky chest. “Next time, please give me a heads up on the weather?”

At that moment, the sky rumbles ominously.

“Lu?” Pansy asks. They doesn’t hear her, absorbed in carefully turning over the leaves of a giant plant, searching for who-knows-what.

The first raindrops fall. Pansy usually won’t interrupt Luna while they are working, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Luna,” she says, walking closer, “any chance we can get out of here before it pours?”

“No,” Luna says absently. “I had to set up an anti-Apparition ward when we arrived or we might scare away the spinning teetles. It’s timed to last for another hour. Why?” Luna looks up at Pansy, and gets a fat raindrop right between the eyes for their trouble. “Oh, I see.”

“Yes,” Pansy says. She loves Luna, but sometimes they drive her crazy.

The rain increases quickly, and with a few swishes of their wand, Luna’s strange instruments pack themselves back into their waterproof case.

Pansy, unfortunately, does not have a waterproof case. She walks away from Luna, needing a few minutes alone. By the time Luna reaches her, Pansy’s clothes are soaked.

“Are you mad?” Luna asks.

Pansy sighs. “No,” she says.

Luna grabs her hand, squeezes it. “I don’t believe you,” they say.

“A little,” Pansy admits. “You know I don’t like the rain.” She glances sideways at Luna, and their familiar smile makes her feel a little bit better. “But I suppose if I was going to get stuck in it, I would want it to be with you.”

“I bet I can make it better,” Luna says. Before Pansy can react, they are tugging her into a run, and all of a sudden they’re sprinting across the empty sand -- it seems like it goes on for miles -- and with the rain splattering her face and Luna’s warm hand in hers, Pansy can’t help but laugh.

“Where are we going?” she asks. 

Luna smiles and slows to a stop. They’ve run from a rockier part of the beach to soft sand, an inlet where the waves lap gently against the shore. Luna lets go of Pansy’s hand and leans over to untie one of their shoes. Their now-soaked hair falls around their face as they move.

“What are you doing?” Pansy asks, mouth dry.

“How do you feel about a little skinny dipping?” Luna asks. Their voice is innocent as always but their eyes flash with a challenge. They balance on one leg to peel off one of their socks, holding Pansy’s gaze as they drop it onto the wet sand.

All of a sudden it’s a race, both of them pulling off clothes and leaving them haphazardly on the sand before running towards the water. Luna jumps in a second before Pansy and is in her arms as soon as Pansy resurfaces, pressing their bodies together under the surface of the water and pulling Pansy into a kiss. Pansy finds she doesn’t mind the rain so much now that she’s naked and underwater.

She runs her fingers through Luna’s hair, tugging slightly in the way she knows they like, and smiles when Luna lets out a little moan.

“Did you really just want to skinny dip, Lu?” she asks, voice teasing.

Luna just smiles. “Kiss me again,” they demand, and Pansy does.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you feel so inclined!


End file.
